A Weasley Christmas
by Shimmering Skittles
Summary: Every Christmas Hugo is surrounded by his Weasley family and sometimes he can't help but feel it is all just a bit too much.


Too Much Weasley

Hugo Weasley sat there silently as his cousins and sister babbled incessantly about Hogwarts. Normally he could talk to Lily at these Christmas gatherings but all she wanted to do was to listen to her brothers and cousins talk about school. Everyone else was talking about adult things or were too little to bother with. He tugged on his mother's sleeve and quietly asked if he could leave the table. She nodded and glanced at him worriedly but didn't ask any questions. Hugo went into the living room and climbed into his grandpa's chair. He didn't like this part of Christmas as well as all the adults did.

He much preferred Christmas morning at home when he and Rose would wake up very early and then drag their parents out to unwrap presents. It wasn't until noon that his parents made them all go to grandma and grandpa's house where too many uncles, aunts, and cousins were. He liked visiting his grandparents but just not on Christmas. He knew Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry really well of course but all of the other ones were sort of strangers. They all exchanged presents for birthdays and Christmas but that was really the only contact he had with most of them.

Normally he brought a toy with him that he had unwrapped that morning but this year he didn't get any toys that would make sense to bring with him. His mom had suggested bringing a book but Hugo knew he wouldn't be able to read what with the house always being so noisy. Hugo heard someone walking towards him and looked up hoping it wasn't one of those uncles or aunts he didn't really know like Aunt Angelina. He grinned when he realized it was his grandpa. "No new toy? Don't tell me Santa skipped your house this year?"

Hugo smiled. His grandpa asked him every year what Santa had given him and even though he wasn't so sure he believed in Santa anymore he found he quite liked the question regardless. "You won't believe what I got this year grandpa! It's totally wicked!" Arthur looked down at his grandson and truly tried to guess. What would Ron have bought him that would have Hugo bouncing up and down like this? With any of his other grandsons he would guess they had gotten a broom but Hugo had apparently inherited his mother's fear of flying. "I have no idea." Arthur moved forward and made to sit in his chair. Hugo got up, waited for Arthur to sit, and then plopped himself onto his grandpa's lap.

"It's the most fantastic wizard chess set I've ever seen! The knights ride horses that really move their legs to gallop and" "Grandpa! Can we use your lawnmozer!" Arthur looked over calmly at James and Fred who were looking much too wide eyed to be thought innocent. "Don't let grandma see you." They both lit up and raced out the door shouting thanks. Hugo wondered who else was going outside but didn't fell like moving to find out.

"Victoire! Where are you going? Help wiz zee dishes." The kitchen had gotten much noisier in the past minute and Arthur looked over with a smile as his wife's domain was invaded by all of their daughters-in-law. He could still remember when it had just been Ginny in there trying to help Molly, practically tripping over the apron that was much too large for his little girl. "Grandpa?" He drew his attention back to his grandson and smiled. "Sorry Hugo. You were telling me about your chess set?"

Hugo smiled and continued to describe it in detail, only to be interrupted a second later. "Lucy, dad told you not to bring those!" "Oh Merlin's beard Molly! What are you? Sixteen or sixty?" The sisters were soon followed by Bill who had a crying six year old Louis in his arms. Dominique was trailing behind them with his arms waving dangerously shouting in French and from the look on Bill's face some incident had just occurred between the brothers and Dominique was about to get punished.

Hugo leaned further back into his grandpa and despaired at all of the noise assaulting his ears. He didn't even try to continue talking knowing at this point it would be a wasted effort. Christmas was indeed an awful nightmare. But then his grandpa gently squeezed his arm and Hugo couldn't help feeling a bit more wanted. If anything, he supposed these awful Christmas trips at least let him spend some time with his grandpa.

"Grandpa! The lawnmozer's going to eat Fred!" "What? What lawnmozer!" Arthur sighed and Hugo was left alone once again as grandpa left to go be lectured be grandma. Oh, and save Fred. Hugo found himself in that chair for hours after as people milled in and out, the occasional relative pausing to ask what he had gotten for Christmas. Hugo's response had gotten much less enthusiastic by the fifth time he answered.

Hugo couldn't help feel relieved at the end of the day when he reentered his silent house and was left with only his parents and sister. "Happy Christmas sweetie." Hugo hugged his mum tightly and then was scooped up by his dad. He laughed as he was thrown over his dad's shoulder and heard Rose whine from the ground. "Daddy! Pick me up too!" "I'll be right back for you pumpkin." Hugo got plopped on his bed and smiled as he waited for his dad. Rose came in shrieking happily as their dad swung her through the air and then placed her next to her brother. He went over to get a book and then made a shooing motion at his children. "Alright. Now scoot." Both moved away and let their dad splay himself in between them. And as Hugo snuggled into his father's side while his sister did the same, he couldn't help think extended family was highly overrated. All he wanted for Christmas was this.


End file.
